


Всё связано

by BamMargera



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Fetish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamMargera/pseuds/BamMargera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего, что Фрэнк любил бы больше, чем быть связанным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё связано

**Author's Note:**

Нет ничего, что Фрэнк любил бы больше, чем быть связанным. Это началось, когда он был ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять, что с ним произошло, и почему он был так взволнован, в тот момент, когда Майк одел на его руки наручники, во время игры в полицейского и грабителя.

Когда Фрэнк стал старше, он стал запираться ночью в своей комнате, затягивая шнурки и резинки на запястье, упираясь лицом в подушку, крича и кончая, даже не прикасаясь к члену. Он не знал, почему это происходило именно с ним. В любом случае, у всех есть свои фетиши, не так ли? Просто ему нравилось быть связанным, чувствовать давление и жжение на запястьях, и вызываемое этим возбуждение.

Конечно, он никогда никому об этом не говорил. Для Фрэнка это была самая запретная тема в мире. Он не мог просто сесть рядом с Питом и Майком, сказав: "Эй, я обожаю быть связанным."

Нет, это был его совсем не маленький секрет.

В значительной степени, этот фетиш полностью разрушил его сексуальную жизнь, ещё до того, как он достиг того возраста, в котором в неё обычно вступают. Фрэнк, можно сказать, шугался девушек и парней последние несколько лет. Он не хотел ходить на свидания, потому что боялся того момента, когда они должны были бы заняться сексом, потому что Фрэнк знал, что не сможет этого сделать. Он просто предпочитал вовремя отшивать всех девушек, которым он нравился.

В возрасте двадцати одного года, Фрэнк чуть было не смирился с тем, что всю свою жизнь ему придётся провести в одиночестве. Конечно, он знал, что секс это не главное в жизни, но всё же, он думал, что завязывать серьёзные отношения, заранее зная, что эти самые отношения обречены на провал, после первого же занятия сексом, нет смысла. В общем, Фрэнк никогда не пытался найти человека, с которым хотел бы провести всю жизнь.

Однажды, Фрэнк собирался провести ночь в доме Майка, весь вечер просидеть за приставкой и смотреть ужастики. Старший брат Майки, Джерард, в тот вечер как раз был дома, и Фрэ застал его, сидящем за кухонным столом.

\- Джи! - сказал Фрэнк, похлопав его по спине, - Я не знал, что ты дома.

Джерард повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться ему.

\- Вау, - сказал Фрэ, облокотившись на стол, - Ты выглядишь... хорошо, Джи.

Уэй наклонил голову, продолжая улыбаться, - Спасибо, - ответил он, проводя рукой по волосам, - Ты уже знаешь, что я завязал со всем этим дерьмом? Я чист уже четыре месяца.

\- Фрэнк расширил глаза, кивая, - Вау. Это... удивительно, чувак, - он подошёл ближе, потянув Джерарда в объятия, - Я горжусь тобой, мужик.

\- Спасибо, - повторил Уэй, после того, как они разорвали объятия, до сих пор не стирая с лица немного детскую улыбку.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Фрэ, глядя на стол, заваленный цветными верёвочками.

\- Ах, - Джерард покраснел, потирая затылок, - Эээ, просто у меня новая дурная привычка.

Фрэнк всё хорошенько рассмотрел и поднял взгляд на Джера, - Браслеты дружбы?

Уэй пожал плечами, - Мне нужно что-нибудь, на чём я могу полностью сосредоточиться и избавиться от ненужных мыслей.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу, - Ты молодец, чувак.

Когда Фрэнк в очередной раз надрал Майку зад в Guitar Hero, Джерард появился в дверях, именно в тот момент, когда его брат, матерясь, скрылся в ванной комнате.

\- Он такой неудачник, - Уэй улыбнулся, слушая Фрэнка, - Эта сучка не может меня обыграть.

Джерард засмеялся, подходя ближе к Фрэ, - Вот, - сказал он, взяв его руку, - Это для тебя.

\- А? - не понял Фрэнк, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сделать, Джерард обмотал чёрно-белый браслет дружбы на его запястье.

Фрэнк замер, его сердце бешено билось в груди. Джерард сильнее затянул веревочку вокруг его запястья, а затем, поднял взгляд на лицо Фрэ.

\- Слишком туго?

Фрэнк в ответ лишь моргнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

\- Фрэнк? - позвал Джерард, смотря на него странным взглядом.

Фрэ попытался сказать хоть что-нибудь но ему этого не удалось. Всё его тело и ум были полностью сосредоточены на тугой нити, обмотанной вокруг запястья.

Джерард уставился на него, а затем, перевёл взгляд на руку, а затем ниже, не в силах не заметить уже начавшую формироваться эрекцию, хорошо заметную, благодаря узким джинсам.

Джерард снова поднял взгляд к его лицу, всматриваясь в глаза.

Фрэнк понял, что Джер обо всём догадался. Чёрт, никто, никогда не должен был об этом знать.

Однако, вместо того, чтобы с ужасом отшатнуться от Фрэнка, Джерард продолжал смотреть на него, но теперь уже серьёзно, слегка нахмурив брови, и неожиданно... затянул браслет сильнее.

Фрэнк издал небольшой, острый вздох, не отводя глаз от Джерарда, пока тот затягивал верёвочку всё туже и туже, до того момента, пока на запястье не образовалась красно-фиолетовая отметина.

\- Чувак, - шокировано выдохнул Джер, отпуская браслет, позволяя ему упасть на пол.

\- Ты хочешь попросить у него руки и сердца? - спросил Майк, возвращаясь в комнату, запрыгивая на диван и беря в руку контроллер, - Давай, вали сюда, Айеро, я требую реванша!

Фрэнк ещё несколько секунд смотрел на Джерарда, потирая запястье, прежде чем медленно вернуться на диван.

***

Уже три дня, Фрэнк сидел взаперти, в своей квартире. Он не приходил в гости к Майку, и ни с кем не разговаривал, после того, что произошло в ту ночь.

Что же, интересно, почувствовал Джерарда в тот момент. Казалось, он не был в шоке, не испытывал ужаса или отвращения...

Фрэнк покачал головой, поудобнее устроившись на диване, не в силах вырваться из объятий своих тяжёлых мыслей. Он просидел тут большую часть дня, пока не раздался звонок в дверь. Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, и, кряхтя, поднялся с дивана, направляясь в коридор.

Его сердце ёкнуло, когда он открыл входную дверь. Перед ним стоял Джерард, как обычно со спутанными волосами и с потрёпанной сумкой висевшей на плече.

\- Джи, что...?

\- Можно войти? - оборвал его Уэй, не поднимая взгляда.

Фрэнк молча кивнул.

Джерард прошёл в гостиную, бросая на диван свою джинсовую куртку и сумку.

\- Джерард, - начал Фрэ, - Я... - ему так и не удалось закончить фразу, так как Джер быстро приблизился к нему, целуя. Руки Фрэнка немного дёрнулись от неожиданности, но быстро придя в себя, он опустил их, вдоль своего тела, не зная, что с ними делать.

Хотя, ему не нужно было думать об том после того, как руки Уэя схватили его запястья, оборачивая вокруг них пальцы. Фрэнк выпустил небольшой вздох, приоткрывая рот и позволяя Джерарду скользнуть языком внутрь.

Фрэ даже не заметил, как всё произошло. Неожиданно, он оказался на диване, под Джерардом, который возвышался над ним, продолжая целовать.

\- Джерард, - простонал Фрэнк, отстраняясь от него.

\- Я остановлюсь, - прошептал Уэй, покрывая поцелуями его подбородок, переходя к шее, - Я остановлюсь, если ты захочешь.

Фрэ почувствовал его улыбку, на своей шее, а затем Уэй приподнялся над ним, чуть ли не заставляя Фрэнка недовольно застонать.

Джерард встал и взял в руки сумку, кивая в сторону спальни Фрэнка. Айеро нервно и неуверенно смотрел на Уэя, закусив губу.

Фрэ солгал бы, если бы сказал, что никогда не представлял старшего брата его лучшего друга в своей постели.

Фрэнк поднялся на ноги, и взяв Джерарда за руку, повёл его в спальню, зачем-то закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Джер, ты не... - он не успел закончить фразу, так как именно в этот момент Уэй толкнул его на кровать, рядом с изголовьем. Фрэнк издал небольшое скуление, когда Джер на мгновение слегка сжал его промежность, а затем, так же быстро слез с кровати.

\- Потерпи, - Джерард ухмыльнулся, поднимая с пола сумку, и вытаскивая оттуда... верёвку?

Фрэнк не смог удержать небольшой стон, вырвавшийся из его горла. Джер вернулся на кровать, сложив руки Фрэ вместе.

\- Тебе нравится это? - спросил Джерард, нежно покусывая один палец Фрэнка, и затягивая вокруг его запястьев красную верёвку, ухмыляясь, когда Фрэнк дёргал бёдра вверх, каждый раз, когда Джерард туже затягивал верёвку.

\- Джи... - простонал Фрэ, закрывая глаза.

После того, как Джерард был полностью удовлетворён своей работой, он закинул руки Фрэнка ему за голову, оставляя их лежать на подушке, а затем, спустился вниз по его телу, располагаясь между ног Фрэ.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь любить нечто подобное, - ухмыльнулся Джерард, скользя рукой по промежности Фрэнка.

\- Никогда не... не... чёрт, - Фрэ даже не мог нормально говорить. Раньше он никогда не делал ничего подобного... не с другим человеком. Он всегда так боялся, что кто-то посчитает его безумным.

\- Ты знаешь, - прошептал Джерард ему в шею, одной рукой продолжая ласкать его через джинсы, а другой, продолжая удерживать его запястья на месте, - Я столько раз представлял себе это...

\- Что? - переспросил Фрэнк, совершенно ошеломлённый тем, что только что сказал ему Джерард.

\- Ммм... - застонал Уэй, слегка подавшись бёдрами вперёд и начиная одной рукой расстёгивать джинсы Фрэ, - Если бы я только знал... чёрт... - он снова застонал, когда, наконец, расправившись с замком, его рука скользнула внутрь и обхватила твёрдый член Фрэнка.

Айеро начал дышать ещё тяжелее, чем раньше, когда волны удовольствия, словно электрические заряды начали проходить почти через всё его тело.

Только час назад, он смирился с мыслью, что теперь Джерард считал его сумасшедшим мелким извращенцем. Теперь же, он был связан, а рука Джерарда была у него в штанах. Что ж, подумал Фрэ, снова толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Может быть, жизнь не так уж и плоха?

Задумавшись об этом, Фрэнк упустил момент, когда Уэй стащил с него джинсы, вместе с боксерами, и теперь, Фрэ был голым от пояса и ниже, а в следующую секунду, его футболка была поднята почти до подмышек, а Джерард языком дразнил его сосок, одной рукой всё ещё продолжая сжимать член Фрэнка. Глаза Айеро всё ещё были закрыты, верёвка приятно жгла запястья, Фрэ никогда не думал, что ему может быть так хорошо.

\- Фрэнки? - тихо прошептал Джерард ему на ухо.

\- Да? - выдохну он.

\- Можно я трахну тебя?

Фрэнк застонал, дёргая бёдрами вверх, толкаясь навстречу Уэю, - Да... пожалуйста...

Джерард усмехнулся и укусил Фрэнка за мочку уха, прежде чем слезть с него.

Фрэнк переместил руки, проведя ими по лицу, задевая губы туго завязанной вокруг запястьев верёвкой. Он чувствовал дрожь, ползущую по его спине, прежде чем он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джера, который в это время снимал рубашку. Фрэнк не мог поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Он боялся, что всё это окажется сном, и он в любой момент может проснуться.

Джерард Уэй. Джерард чёртов Уэй был в его квартире, в его спальне, и в данную секунду снимал с себя последний элемент одежды. Ах да, ещё он связал его. Казалось, что происходящее здесь невозможно.

Только это происходило на самом деле. Джерард снова сел между ног Фрэнка, проводя ладонями по его бёдрам и наклоняясь, чтобы провести языком по члену Фрэ, заставляя его едва ли не кричать.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы это было больно? - спросил Джер, поднимаясь вверх по телу Фрэнка и целуя его ключицу.

Айеро застонал, закатывая глаза.

\- Я буду считать, что да, - улыбнулся Джерард.

Фрэнк услышал, как Уэй разорвал обёртку презерватива, затем небольшой стон, когда Джер надел его, а затем, почувствовал болезненное давление, заставившее его выгнуть спину, - Тебе нравится грубо, да? - прошептал Джерард, продолжая входить внутрь Фрэ, и снова удерживая его руки над головой.

Дыхание Фрэнка было неустойчивым, он знал, что ему будет немного больно сидеть ещё несколько дней, но болезненное жжение было удивительным. Джерард остановился, войдя в него полностью, склоняясь над Фрэнком, одной рукой придерживая связанные запястья, а другую, положив ему на шею, потирая большим пальцем татуировку скорпиона.

\- Всё хорошо? - хрипло спросил он.

Фрэнк кивнул, зажмурив глаза, - Пожалуйста... просто... двигайся.

Джерард ухмыльнулся и начал двигаться. Короткими, резкими толчками входя в него, сильно сжимая запястья Фрэнка, оставляя на его коже болезненные отметины.

\- Джер... Джи... - стонал Фрэ, жадно глотая воздух, которого ему отчаянно не хватало.

\- Да? - спросил Джерард, начиная двигаться быстрее.

\- Чёрт... - Фрэнк чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда до этого, - Джерард... Джер...

Уэй выпустил хриплый стон, обоими руками сдавливая запястья Фрэ, резко входя в него, роняя капли пота на шею Фрэнка.

\- Джи... - Фрэнк продолжал задыхаться, боль в запястьях и удовольствие были почти мучительными, - Я собираюсь... собираюсь...

У Фрэнка не было шанса закончить, потому что Джерард резко вышел из него, и спустился вниз по его телу, взяв в рот член Фрэнка, скользя языком по головке и сильно засасывая её.

Это было уже слишком много. Фрэ кончил, громко застонав, бормоча проклятия и имя Джерарда, изо всех сил выгибая спину.

Как только Джер выпустил изо рта его член, Фрэнк не успел перевести дыхания, как оказался перевёрнутым на живот, и Джерард снова вошёл в него, сразу начиная двигаться грубо и быстро.

Фрэ зашипел, слегка приподняв голову, и наткнувшись взглядом на свои связанные запястья, не смог сдержать стон.

Это было незадолго до того, как Джерард, толкнувшись последний раз, кончил, слегка поцарапав ногтями кожу на его бёдрах, и падая сверху, тяжело дыша.

Фрэнк не знал, что произошло после этого, так как мгновение спустя погрузился в темноту.

***

Когда Фрэнк проснулся, его запястья были свободны. Он был одет в чистые спортивные штаны, и чувствовал рядом чьё-то тёплое тело.

Фрэнк слегка повернул голову и увидел Джерарда, лежащего на боку, и пристально смотрящего на него.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Джер, продолжая смотреть на него.

\- Эй, - прохрипел Фрэнк, ещё не совсем проснувшийся.

\- Ты в порядке?

Фрэнк кивнул. Он был даже больше, чем просто в порядке. Всё что произошло ранее, оказалось не сном, как он опасался, и сейчас он лежал в своей постели вместе с Джерардом Уэем.

\- А как насчёт... - Джер сунул руку под одеяло и вытащил оттуда запястье Фрэнка. На нём были красно-фиолетовые синяки, а в некоторых местах даже виднелись пятнышки засохшей крови.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Фрэнк, и затаил дыхание, когда Джерард поднёс его руку к губам и поцеловал полоску повреждённой кожи.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Фрэ, после того, как Джерард оторвал губы от его запястья и сжал его ладонь в своих руках.

\- Извини, что я сделал тебе больно...

Фрэнк улыбнулся, - Господи, да не извиняйся ты...

Джерард ответил ему крошечной улыбкой.

\- И как давно ты увлекаешься чем-то подобным? - спросил Фрэнк, стараясь выглядеть не особо заинтересованным, но ему этого не удалось.

Джерард казался немного смущённым, - Я никогда не делал этого раньше.

Глаза Фрэнка расширились, - Что?

Уэй пожал плечами, пододвигаясь немного ближе к нему, - Ну, как только я понял... что тебе это нравится... я просто... не мог выкинуть эту идею из головы, понимаешь? Я просто... - он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, - Когда я увидел то, как ты отреагировал на тот браслет, который я хотел завязать на твоём запястье, я понял, что просто должен попробовать сделать это...

\- Я рад, что твой эксперимент удался, - рявкнул Фрэнк, отодвигаясь от Джерарда.

\- Нет, - начал оправдываться Уэй, обёртывая руки вокруг Фрэ и притягивая его обратно, - Я не то хотел сказать... чёрт... Я и раньше хотел тебя, но, чёрт возьми, Фрэнк, если бы я знал, что ты будешь не против... Я сделал бы это раньше...

Фрэнк смотрел на него, в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем решить для себя, что он просто обязан поверить Джерарду.

***

С того момента прошло уже два месяца и только столько времени спустя, Майк спросил Фрэнка о его синяках.

\- Что у тебя с запястьями? - поинтересовался брат парня, который связывал Фрэ почти каждую ночь, и трахал его так, как тот хотел. (Фрэнк на самом деле изо всех сил старался не думать о Майке в этом смысле, но это было трудно, особенно когда Фрэнк оставался на ночь у Джерарда, а Майки спал в соседней комнате.)

\- Ничего, - ответил Фрэнк, ниже опуская рукава толстовки.

На следующее утро, Фрэнк проснулся и увидел на своём запястье напульсник с изображением Весёлого Роджера, с прикреплённой к нему маленькой запиской: "Наш маленький секрет:) хохо"

Ну ладно, может быть, есть кое-что, что Фрэнк любит больше, чем быть связанным.


End file.
